Girl Power
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: AU. When female Yagami Light gets the death note, she decides to go further than just killing criminals. How is L going to deal with the situation? Based on canon plot,with additions and few changes. M for language, some yuri implied and madness. R & R


**GIRL POWER**

**By Nadia Blackrose**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** He, he he, I have some plot bunnies running through my head, and this funny idea just popped out of nowhere._

_What if Light was a female instead of a male? And how would L cope with a genius and charming woman as an enemy?_

**Warnings:**_ Some strong language now and then, reference of rape, blood, and some yuri implied as well. Also, slight OOC since there are many parody elements included. Of course, Light's intelligence will be preserved, just she'll have some additional traits as well._

_By the way, italics is narration, and later will be thoughts of the heroes._

_Hope to get reviews for that, and promise I will update as fast as I can, depending on your response._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Born to the false world the wanderer<br>Storyteller, the pied piper ...  
>On a quest for immortality<br>Gathering a troop to find the fantasy...**_

**Nightquest, Nightwish**

**Chapter 1**

**A World Without Crap**

_Across the borders of the human world, beyond the mortal fields of imagination, the Shinigami from afar watched and gazed through the small whirlpool of fun._

( Author interferes in narration)

**Author:** No! Bring me a tunnel! Let's begin with some mystery.

_The scenery switched to a mysterious, deep and very dark tunnel._

**Author:** Yeah, that seems better. And watch out not to step or fall on shit, tunnels are tricky places.

_And then, when finally the tunnel came to an end, another world was brought to life._

_It was Ryuk, a god of Death, an amighty and scary Shinigami._

**Author:** Come on, this one looks like Joker. A giant joker, of course. :p

_The black dressed figure had already dropped his favorite toy to that peculiar dimension in search of a challenge, a game different and more interesting than the gambling ones the others played._

_**Author:** _Just wonder what the hell they did with money, if they were of no use to them. Perhaps to get some female Shinigami chicks. Ok I stop before I have my name written down.

_He was extremely tall like a giant, lying in a semi hunched state, bearing an aloof and ironic expression on its pale face. Yellow eyes flickering both in a cunning and intriguing manner, as the lottery for the human world had already began, while the note had taken a downroad, tender trip to earth. Who would be the lucky one, chosen by destiny to carry such a weapon of mass murder and destruction? And how would he cope with the power contained within?_

_The wheel of fate began to spin. And soon the one of the gods would be chosen…_

Xxxxxx

Light Yagami...

The model of perfection, the person, the mind, and above everything, the woman.

Light was not the typical, everyday girl. Being the top student of the class already made her quite popular among the school's community. She was remarkably beautiful, sienna eyes full of passion and magnetism, long brown reddish hair that shone elegantly under the warm rays of the sun, reflecting the vivid energy emanating from her. She was rather tall, standing at full 5'9 without the need of high heel shoes. Apparently she made the rest of the girls jealous, as she was always surrounded by charming and attractive boys, constantly asking her for a date. And barely someone could deny her gifts, even the females who despised her. For her talents went further than her appearance.

She was extremely intelligent as well. Barely ever had she felt the need to study or pay attention to the teachers and the lessons she attended to. As if she was born with such infatuating wisdom and knowledge. Like a well programed machine with the best operating system preinstalled. Light simply bore an innate and pure talent that surpassed all perception of the average human mind.

Unlike the majority of her classmates and fans, she was mature enough for her seventeen years of life so far. For she had already decided what to do with her future, and profoundly held on tightly to her dreams. Though her father showed his constant objections to her decision, little did she care, and all the more he paid respect to her goals.

Police wasn't mean for a woman. It was a dangerous occupation, especially nowadays when the world underwent to a tremendous crisis, and crime was on the rampage. Light just loved the idea of becoming a police officer, it reminded her why she was alive and kicking, all the excitement and challenge that imposed on her. She also had a strong sense of justice, and this gift had to be shared, not to remain hidden under the disguise of her female visage. For she felt no man no woman at all. She had a special brain, capable of using it as a tool of justice. Light, above everything, desired to become the hand of the law.

Humanity needed her assistance, not the other way around. She was gifted and exceptional to whatever activity caught her interest. Winning the tennis championship was one of these fascinating examples, when this sport appealed to her in the days of yore. Other than that, she would secretly explore the files of her father in hopes of finding a formidable and unsolved case. Thereafter, she would make the almighty Chief of the police spill the beans of his own, and offer herself to lend a hand. And that always led to success, as her reputation grew bigger and bigger among the collaborators of her father.

It would be hard to imagine to what extend she might get if she was provided with more experience and maturity. Hence, that wouldn't take long to discover. It was a matter of time before she became an officer and got the law in her fine grasp.

And till that fateful day arrived, she had to spend long hours of boredom, eyes wandering aimlessly outside the window of her class, while sitting in her solitary desk.

The window to the outside world : a system that is rotten to the core, and corruption has grown deep roots into the hearts and the minds of people. How she longed to be the one who would stop it all, and like another Messiah cease the pain. Her spirit burned with the flames of her ideals: justice, equality, freedom, were one of those beliefs.

Crime had to become a word existing only in dictionaries, if not for getting permanently erased from every language spoken. Violence held no fear place in this world, it had to stop. Forever and ever. That's what the voice of the earth asked for, hence she was glad to carry out her will whatever way possible.

Then ,out of the blue, that miracle came to life and the hand of destiny got her eye locked into something unimaginable: A black notebook, falling from the sky above.

Perhaps it was dropped by someone of the students of the upper floor. The direction of the wind wouldn't bring it like this, though. It was merely falling gracefully, on a very slow pace, and that implied it was quite light, for every object had to obey to the rules of the physics. It must have been torn by the air, or accelerate its' fall each second passing by. Surprisingly enough, this fine tool seemed to be an exception. Quite strange it was that.

After the class was dismissed, Light went to the note's place and to her further astonishment it was still there. Weird thing, for how could a notebook go unnoticed? It was exposed openly to public.

A distinct rush emerged from her, now engraved on her face. This was no ordinary note, she sort of felt, like she could see things not seen with the naked eye. Curiosity turned to spontaneity and after came the action. With a fine movement of her hand, she bent a bit and she picked the divine tool before read the heading.

**DEATH NOTE**

What kind of joke was this? Perhaps it was some kind of diary where a gang or a party wrote the names of people they despised and wished them to be dead. Some sort of a hate book, whatever. She wouldn't figure out unless she opened it. And the time called for her to be at home, since it was the best place to examine this tool and conclude what the hell was going on with it.

Upon arrival , Light was greeted by her mother and in turn was asked if she wanted to eat something. She declined the idea - she was a light eater and a light sleeper. Everything she did just helped her preservation, only because it had to be hosted within a body. Everything else was extraneous, thus she headed to her room.

She opened up her bag and got the note book out, the shadows improvised their own tricky games in bare plain paper. To her dismay, the pages were blank and clear, a glimmering white that enrolled before her very eyes. It had to be brand new, no torn or worn off pages could be found. It lied in a perfect state, as if it hadn't been used or touched by anyone.

There were some rules within the first page written in English. No problem, she could speak and read fluently just like a native. Taking a closer look on the rules, She was about to laugh her head off.

_**Whoever writes their name on this note shall die.**_

Light laughed sarcastically. It went without saying that it had to be a joke. No names were written there and the concept was hilarious. Who could have ever thought of such a preposterous and irrational thing? Perhaps someone twisted, disturbed even. Unquestionably, it had to be a prank, everyone would have seen that.

But even so. why couldn't she take her mind off this useless crap? Intuition invaded her logic, and that was unpleasant. For intuition beheld emotions and she was always guided by pure logic. So much for herself to consider the prospect of the notebook to be working for real, as no man would ever get apart from such a marvelous and brilliant possession.

There had to be so much more than this she could sense that.

She turned on the TV and switched to the news broadcast on channel number 6. Once again, criminals reported, disturbing the balance of mankind, planting fear and terror in the spirits of the victims. This time, there was a man said to keep some hostages .

Anger and fury was born into her soul, once again, and something alarmed her, like a silent, faint whisper from the notebook, calling for the name of the criminal to be written on it.

But if it works won't that make me a murderer too? Light wondered before she grabbed her pen.

Felt like her hand was shaking even though it was steady and balanced like an artist 's one. She had to try, there was nothing to lose from this little and innocent experiment. Odds were against it after all : this thing simply didn't work.

She wrote the criminals name in his writing and waited impatiently.

Tick tack.

Tick tack.

Tick tack.

The sound of the clock was tormenting. Each second passing by was slow and painful, like a million thousand years. Like time had frozen upon those terrifying 40 seconds of madness and curiosity. The time required for the note to take effect and cause heart attack to the would be targeted man, whose name was written down.

Nothing happened. It was all a lie.

Whoever had created this nuisance book must have been laughing hard at her now. She cursed under her breath for falling for it and closed that useless crap. She was a fool to have fallen for that, a reckless imbecile, and maybe something worse. So much for setting up such a fatal trap and manage to pull her leg.

The death note was as good as toilet paper. Hell no, the paper was hard for that purpose.

''Fine, death note is a toilet paper that kills your ass. Now it makes sense.'' she concluded safely, before wondering who could have played a joke on her.

Eventually, she knew it was helpless to make something out of this. Hence, she took the decision to forget this misfortunate incident about the whole thing.

She then kept on watching without further ado, just to be informed of the current situation. Deeply inside, she wished the toilet paper would do the trick for her. To no avail, just wishful thinking.

And there, the inevitable happened.

The journalist announced that something out of the ordinary took place, and the hostages were running out of the building where they were kept. Later on, the criminal had been found out. He had collapsed within a few seconds, and his corpse lied dead, presumably from heart attack.

What a disastrous coincidence, she thought. It worked.

If that was caused from the notebook, then she had already cleaned the world from the first disposable criminal. Yet the prospect of it being a coincidence was still in motion. She had to experiment further on the validity of the death note to prove her deductions were right. Therefore, she took the plunge and took a step outside for a walk.

X x x x x X

Night was approaching hard and fast. The silent crescent moon sparkled cheerfully on the dark blue sky, looking down the world, like a goddess of the heavens, a mistress of alluring light that drawn the sights of the humble mortals. Something was mysterious, ominous even. It could be sensed and smelled in the cold air that caressed Light's cheeks as she was walking on the roads, in search of an incident to occur.

Actually, it was dangerous for a woman to be outside this late, as the victim could be herself. But she bore neither fear nor agony along with her, on the grounds that she was a master of self defence arts. As a female, she was inferior to a man in terms oof strength. Yet her fierce punches were so swift that she could break a rock, and dexterity could be put down to her quick thinking and flexible body. She could easily repel an assault, and buy some time to escape, was she ever to encounter annoying trouble. And her self-confidence was reflected boastfully on her face, preventing anyone from trying to do such a thing.

Nevermore, woman nature itself was weak and fragile, like a porcelain doll. Across the pavement there was another young woman, teased by some gangsters that freaked the hell out of her, prepared to abuse her sexually. It seemed she lacked the mind to enter the music store nearby, panick had frozen her like a statue. And she was ready to fall in their cold and filthy hands, as they ripped out her clothes.

Light was scrutinizing the event from the store inside, and waited for the arrival of the right timing to hear the main gangster's name. Such a freaking abomination deserved to die for trying to have intercourse with a woman without her consensus. Heart attack would be just too little for him, the bastard, the twisted and perveted soul.

For even if that gangster went to the prison, nothing could compensate for the damage inflicted in every woman experiencing this living nightmare. And all the more, such people were sick, plagued by revolting thoughts. They don't regret for their actions, and when they are given a second chance they repeat their despicable crimes over and over.

Rapists, pedophiles, murderers, thieves they all had to be wiped out from the face of the earth before you could say jack Robinson. Maybe** men** as well. Yes, most of the times the criminals were **men**, whereas women were sweet and harmless, kind to each other, although 99 percent of them would stab their best friends in the back for the sake of a penis. Stupid bitches that walked among us, and to make matters worse, there was no punishment for their actions.

Of course, the law was imperfect, as it was made by humans. It was incapable of protecting the weak, and it couldn't prevent the crimes from happening. Perhaps death penalty should resurface. Maybe the twisted and the sluts would grow some brain, knowing that judgement was on the way. And soon they would learn the hard way.

Light finally heard the gangsters name and decided to write it down, including a specific cause of death. She had about six minutes to do so and there she went, indicating that the victim would be run over by a track. Vicious cause of death but he asked for it for laying his filthy hands on the innocent.

Tonight the world would witness the birth of a new god, a divine existence given flesh and bones, ready to strike the evil and wholeheartedly terminate crimes. A person walking beside the mortals, unbeknownst to them, always watching and passing the righteous judgement to the wrong -doers.

The gangster was run by a truck blood and the corpse lied dead, dismembered. Flesh scattered around the place of the accident, brains spilled everywhere. Light enjoyed the breathtaking spectacle, though it was gross and revolting. That's what criminal's fate awaits them if they dare to touch god's creations. That's how men should die if they harmed women, and that's how the sluts should perish, if they betrayed their friends. The incident with the gangster was just the beginning, Light thought, as she passed by to walk the way home.

Now that it was made clear and the note 's effects were valid and unquestionable, the moment of realization drew near. That notebook was a tool sent from gods themselves. She was granted with the divine power to grant their wills and ways in every respect.

Light was the chosen one, permitted to express their commands and gratify their wishes. while they seemed to be busy to do it for themselves with so many requests from the mortals. And they chose their most beloved person to accomplish their quest. For if they chose someone else, that person would probably use it for personal gain. No, gods were wise and kind to her. Light was the right hand of justice, and sooner or later, everyone would see that.

Therefore, without a further waste of time, Light hurried to her home got locked inside her room where she began writing names. Names of criminals, names of assholes who broke girls hearts, cheated them or harmed them, names of whores who did the same to men, and snakes that betrayed their friends. In Light's mind, all of them had to die. One by one, everyone would fall, and mankind would be free of worry and pain.

The advent of a new era was due. A new world order was soon to be given birth, thanks to Light and her death note.

X x x x X

Light was aware of the Shinigamis, they were constantly mentioned in books, TV shows related to supernatural content, and occult tales. They had various shapes and forms depicted by the creative human mind, and were funny to watch. However, the last thing she expected was to come cross one herself , standing before her very own eyes, since those creatures were meant to be seen only with the mind's eye. And it seemed very realistic to be a hallucination, a trick played by her complex and hard- working mind.

She screamed in terror, hazel eyes full of panic and anxiety, her voice piercing out the grave silence of the suffocating air. So, the gods of death existed and decided to pay a call to her. Perhaps they wanted to thank her for her marvelous work, or congratulate her on their choice.

Anyway, that thing was terrifying and repulsing. Yellow and red flickering eyes staring at her a few feet above her, a foul and nasty smile curved onto its lips.

''Hey beauty one. You're sexy, aren't you? '' The god greeted her in a friendly and amusing tone as it seemed entertained by her spontaneous reaction.

A wave of safety washed over her. Though dangerous and disgusting, the monster seemed to mean no harm, at least for now. Or that was its way of luring people to its traps.

Light tried hard to keep her composure steady and maintained a calm expression . Then, she replied back by greeting this unnatural visitor.

''Like I didn't know.'' She replied in a stunning and irresistible smile.

Let's not forget that she was a woman, and such comments flattered her, though she wouldn't get carried away by this.

''The name's Ryuk. Sorry I gave you a scare. I haven't taken care of my looks for the past five hundred years. And you're Light Yagami, aren't you?'' the dark Shinigami froze her at the mention of her name.

''Nice to meet you, Ryuk. Now tell me: how the hell do you know my name? Is it written on my forehead or something?'' she retorted suspiciously on Ryuk.

''Somehow, yes.'' Ryuk giggled, as he didn't want to reveal yet the gift of the Shinigami eyes that allowed someone to see the name and the lifespan of any other person, excluding the lifespans of other death note owners.

''What I was thinking? Gods simply know everything.'' she thought inside and kept on staring at the funny dark clown.

"You've got something that belongs to me " Ryuk pointed at the death note.

"Oh, really? And it seems pretty useful to me. " she smiled cunningly in a lady's manner and drove Ryuk's mood to high places.

"I see. You must have lots of enemies huh? Women must envy you pretty hard. " he commented viciously, enhancing her ego.

"I don't give a damn for this. Just wanted to use it for a greater purpose other than personal gain. " she retorted icily, as if she wasn't touched by further flattering comments.

And that inferred that Light was far from being the average and easy female.

"And what that would be?" Ryuk stretched his eyebrows as far as they could get.

"Killing criminals, assholes who cheat on their girls or vice versa, and snakes who bite their best friends. I want to give them all a lesson as to why they shouldn't do terrible things. " Light piqued the curiosity of the monster.

"Oh that sounds funny. Perhaps I'll stay for a while with you to see how you're doing. Fine, you can keep it as much as you want. " he gave rise to her suspicions.

How could someone give a death note so easily, without asking for something in exchange? Ryuk surely had his purposes, and Light wanted to uncover them.

''What is the price for keeping it? There has to be one, right? Maybe a date with me, or something more... All men are cunning and always think of sex, so I know what's on your mind.''

"Look, charming one. You have already guessed my thoughts, and yes it would be lovely to have some sex with you. But you know, if you go with a Shinigami, you'll never want a human again. ''

''Do you think that's the reason I'm not interested in that ''sport''?'' she stated out of boredom. Even the slightest reference of the word sex made her yawn to death.

''Beats me. If you ever want to learn, I'll be available for you, chick.''

''So, what is the price for keeping the death note, Ryuk?'' Light insisted on learning, while Ryuk was going around the topic, trying to make her fall on bed with him.

''A person using the death note can't go neither to heaven nor the hell. Once your time is up, you'll spend eternity in the mu, the nothingness, forever.''

"Who cares for after life. It doesn't exist, as no one has lived to tell the tale. This life counts, the one we're living right now. That's not much of a price.'' she countered Ryuk nonchalantly, though to hear such a thing from a god of death meant that after life indeed existed.

''There's also something else. When your lifespan runs out, I'll be the one who will write your name down.'' he added, laughed and Light remained calm nonetheless.

''Fair enough.'' she retorted in hair-raising confidence.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, catching Light off guard. It must have been her mother. What would she do now that she was accompanied by a Shinigami? She was running out of options and there was no place she could hide Ryuk.

And the monster was extremely tall, it occupied a considerable amount of space in her restrained end loaded room.

Nonetheless, no signs of frustration could be distinguished on the face of the monster who urged Light to open the door in hesitation, as the spectacle could give her mother quite the shock that might result to heart attack. And not induced by death note this time.

In any matter, Light's mother entered her room and brought some apples along. The dark monster rubbed his hands in content. Yes! he had picked the best of places to give his wonderful possession.

''How come she didn't see you?'' Light wondered as soon as she closed the door and plunged into her privacy again.

''Only the people who have touched the death note can see me. So your secret is safe.'' he mused and set his yellow bulbs on the apples.

Light caught the message in an instant. The creature had a soft spot for apples, so danger had gone far away from her. The monster wouldn't rape her now that his interest was drawn to the overflowing basket.

''You can have them all if you want.'' she sent waves of excitement and extreme happiness to the spine of the black dressed creature. Thereafter, Ryuk launched onto then in less time a predator takes to attack and devour its prey.

One apple followed the other on the full wooden basket.

Apples, heart- touching end soothing as their juice flowed down on his mouth. Every contact with his tongue was heaven-sending, and every tiny chew was tempting like the original sin. No wonder Eve failed to resist this delicate scent, and humanity lost heaven because of a single bit. For everything beautiful reminded of sin, it was sin itself.

Light was rather blissful, watching the Shinigami unflesh the forbidden fruit, full of lust and hunger as if it bore an empty stomach for ages. After the contents of the basket were fully consumed, Ryuk thanked Light and joined her in her plan.

''Humans are so interesting. And women are more. '' he grinned in satisfaction after the last apple had vanished into thin air.

''You haven't watched anything yet.'' Light corrected Ryuk before she went on:

'' With the power of the death note, every criminal, every stupid man and bitch will be sent to death, and the world will be cleansed of all evil. Then, a new order will arise, without crap, and I'll be the center of it. The flush of justice will wash away all the shit. Men shall see who's the weaker sex, when they come face to face with my girl power! And I...

I'll become the goddess of the new world! !''

She laughed boastfully and her eyes almost radiated a red glow, so fearful and almighty that made her look like a Shinigami herself...

''Oh my! Women are so funny'' commented Ryuk and then joined in the laughter...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_What do you think of it? The more of you press the button below, the closer you get to the next chappie!_


End file.
